Round the Twist
by kesdax
Summary: Shaw is less than thrilled when she loses a bet to her least favourite hacker.


**A/N:** Written for Shoot Week.  
Prompts: 'Root and Shaw playing a children's game' and 'A personal sort of bet'

* * *

"I'm telling you," said Shaw forcefully and ignored the way Root rolled her eyes obnoxiously at her, "he's the perp."

"He's not the perp," said Root from the passenger seat.

"Did the Machine tell you that?" Shaw's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"No," said Root, "I just think he didn't do it."

"Oh, please," said Shaw, unconvinced.

"Why are you so sure he's guilty?"

Shaw shrugged. "It's the eyes."

Root snorted. "You're condemning the man based on his eyes?"

Shaw scowled and turned her attention back to the number they were supposed to be watching.

"Well, why are you so convinced he's innocent?" Shaw asked.

"I dunno…" said Root slowly. "I just am. Why?" she added playfully. "Do you wanna make this more interesting?"

"Interesting how?" said Shaw. "A hundred bucks?"

Root pulled a face. "Money is so boring."

"Well then, what would _you_ suggest?" Shaw asked sullenly.

But Root just smirked at her.

"Okay, fine," said Shaw. "If I win, you have to drop the flirting and innuendos for a week. That includes the non-verbal ones," she added before Root could open her mouth to comment.

Root smirked. "Okay," she said slowly. "But if _I _win, you have to play a game with me."

Shaw frowned. "What kind of game?"

"I haven't decided yet," said Root and Shaw didn't like the way the smile tugged at her lips. "But if you refuse… then you have to give me your favourite gun."

"Yeah, that's not happening," Shaw muttered and resisted the urge to feel for the gun in her pocket to make sure it was still there.

"I thought you were sure he was guilty?" said Root. Oh yeah, Shaw definitely did _not_ like that smile.

"I am," said Shaw.

"So…" said Root, "do we have a deal then?"

"You know you're going to lose, right?" said Shaw as they shook on it.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Root, her smile widening.

* * *

"Absolutely not," said Shaw when she saw Root return from somewhere in the depths of the library, something hidden behind her back. She had a smug look on her face and Shaw knew without a doubt that she wasn't going to like this.

"You lost the bet, Sameen," said Root, looking positively gleeful. "So pay up… unless you are willing to give up your nano?" Root eyed the gun sticking out of Shaw's waistband.

"Fine," Shaw snapped. "What do you want to play?"

Shaw growled slightly when Root whipped the board game out from behind her back. "Twister?" said Shaw flatly. "Seriously?"

Root shrugged. "It was the only game I could find."

Shaw narrowed her eyes. "I'm not even going to ask why Finch has that."

* * *

"_Seriously_?" Shaw snapped. "Your hand couldn't have touched anywhere else?"

Shaw couldn't see from this position, but she was pretty sure Root was smirking delightedly as her hand brushed against Shaw's ass deliberately.

"Oops," said Root, not sounding innocent at all, "must have slipped."

"I'm still not convinced you weren't cheating," Shaw grumbled as she leaned over to twist the dial for her turn. She wobbled a bit but managed to stay upright, despite having Root's knee wedged into her side.

"I am hurt that you would think that," said Root.

Shaw snorted, not convinced one bit by her mock woundedness.

"Now if you really want me to cheat…"

But Shaw was only half listening, trying to concentrate on where her foot was supposed to be going and she completely missed the way Root angled her head upwards to bring her lips against Shaw's.

Shaw froze, her eyes widening. With one foot still in the air, she swayed a bit and tried to maintain her balance, but failed miserably and landed flat on her back.

Shaw glared when Root's smirking, triumphant face came into view.

"Now _that_ was cheating," said Root.

"This doesn't mean that you won," Shaw complained.

"Sameen Shaw, losing twice in one day," said Root simperingly, "who would ever have thought it?"

Shaw scowled. "You didn't win, you cheated."

"Wanna play again?"

"Not a chance in hell," Shaw grumbled and batted Root's hand away when she offered to help Shaw to her feet.

"Oh, come on," said Root, "I'll give you good odds."

"No," Shaw snapped and clambered to her feet, not afraid to admit that she was a sore loser.

"I promise not to feel you up this time," said Root.

"_No._"


End file.
